You've been ZAPPED!
by XxButerNutmegxX
Summary: Izzy wrote "ZAP!" on the back of Noah's hand and now he has to say "I love you" to anyone that says his name. There will be many Noah based crack-pairings with Izzy, Harold, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Eva and ofcource, Cody. SLASH WARNING!


* * *

It was just another ordinary day at _Play de Losers _for ower ex-campers of Camp Wananakwa. The sky was clear, the water was calm, and everything had a peaceful aura around it. All was calm, all was well, all was completely and utterly **boring**. You have to admit, the sweet life at a 5 star hotel is great at first, but after the first couple of weeks, there's absolutely nothing to do. You could hang out at the juice bar, but that would only last until you weren't thirsty anymore. You could go for a swim, but you would quickly grow tired of the strong smell of pool-cleaning chemicals. You could chill at your suit, but after a while you'll find yourself vegging out or staring pointlessly into space like some kind of brain-dead zombie.

Yes, the 18 losers were probably overlooking all of the possibilities of mischief and mayhem they could be wreaking upon the hotel but ever sense Chris taped them that one day for a _special surprise episode_, they didn't want to do anything that Chris could use for more blackmail. So basically, the voted-off teens were just being lazy, dull, spoiled, -- oh you get the idea. They were really bored teenagers, let's just leave it at that. And like any bored kid, you just wanted to have some harmless fun. Luckily, there was one happy-go-lucky girl that knew just how to break this boredom streak that fell upon everyone.

This is where the story truly begins; With no other then the cynical, sarcastic, know-it-all, jerk we've all come to know and love. Unfortunately, we don't _love_anyone like that, so we used Noah instead. The dark-skinned boy was seen by the pool on a lounge chair, half way done reading thick, hard-cover book. He was wearing brown sandals, a white T-shirt and a pair of dark teal swimming trunks, with a dark red design sewed onto the silky material. As he was just getting the the good part, someone taped his shoulder from the chair to his right.

It was no other then the crazy and unexpected redhead we'd like to call, Izzy. Well, we'd _like _to call her that, but she wants to be called Kaleidoscope, E-scope for short, or else she'll hurt us. She was wearing her yellow-green sandals, a green bathing suit and a yellow skirt tied around her waist. Izzy -- I mean, E-scope, was on her knees facing Noah, about to ask him a question that was seemingly-unimportant, but was going to make his day a lot more _fun_ when she was done. Noah lowered his book, turned his head and asked, "What?" with a very sceptical look on his face.

"Hey, Noah! Can I have your hand?"

"Sorry, I'm not ready for a commitment." he say, rolling his eyes.

"Aha! You're funny," she said. "But seriously, gimme your hand."

'Why on earth would she want my hand?' he thought to himself. 'And do I even _want_ to know?'

She said, "Come on! It'll only take a second! You don't even have to stop reading your book, I only need one hand."

"Fine. Just don't cut it off or something." Noah said, holding out his right hand. He knew he was going to regret this.

Izzy giggled a littlebit and then let out a wide, twisted smile that freaked Noah out a little. He want back to his reading but the top of hand started tickling a little. He looked over to see what she was doing but her hand was covering her work. All he could see was a black Sharpy in her hand. He rolled his eyes and continued reading. A little while later, the pen was digging in to his skin. Noah pulled his hand back away from the redheaded girl as she explained what she has done.

"You've been ZAPPED!"

"What do you mean by, 'Zapped'?"

Izzy chuckled at that but then realized he wasn't being sarcastic. "Well, basically, I write the word 'Zap!' on your hand and whenever someone say your name, you have to say 'I love you' to them! It's really, really fun!! I did it to like half of the people here! I even did it to myself but no ones saying my name. They keep on calling me 'Izzy' or something. Oh well!"

Noah looked down at his hand and sure enough, their was bold, underlined letters spelling '**ZAP!**'. He tried rubbing it off but no luck. She must of really diged in to make sure it stayed. The permanent marker probably stained his skin by now so even if he _did_get the ink off, you could still so that it was there. Normally, Noah wouldn't act so childish and care if he was 'Zapped' or not but, honestly, he had nothing better to do. He already read the book he brought about 20 times and the mark was fully visible so people would expect him so say it. Plus, it might be fun to mess with some heads.

"Okay, I'll do it," he said. "You better not be recording this or something!"

"Don't worry, I'm not," the crazy girl said, walking away. "Later, Noah!"

He mumbled "Ugh. I love you." and rolled his eyes.

"Teheheh!!" said Kaleidoscope. "This is gonna be **fun**...!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay guys, this is my first chapter to my new story "You've been ZAPPED!" Please tell me if you like it and if I should continue! I'd really appreciate **positive **feedback, too. I hate flamers. Soooo, yea... R&R PLZ! L8RZ~ ^w^


End file.
